Conventional technical schemes are available for assisting a driver in determining an appropriate time to “fill up” their vehicle. The conventional technical schemes typically involve a fuel gauge installed in the dashboard of a vehicle. The fuel gauge may have a full marking, an empty marking, other markings in between, and a needle indicating current fuel level relative to the markings. The gauge may also include a fuel light to activate when current fuel level reaches a preset fraction of maximum fuel. A driver can use the fuel gauge to determine an appropriate time to “fill up”.
While these conventional technical schemes for assisting a driver in determining an appropriate time to “fill up” or refuel their vehicle, partially or completely, are typically sufficient for gasoline powered vehicles, electric vehicle usage is different than gasoline powered vehicle usage. In particular, electric vehicles considered as a whole typically have a shorter range (distance between “fill-ups”) than gasoline powered vehicles. Electric vehicles typically require several hours to recharge, which is longer than the minutes needed to refuel a gasoline powered vehicle. Also, electric charging stations are not currently ubiquitous (as compared to gasoline stations). In view of the forgoing, a technical solution is needed to assist a driver of an electric vehicle in determining an appropriate time and place to recharge their vehicle battery.